Lily's Life Through Lily's Eyes
by Ms Marauder98
Summary: What happens when Lily Luna Potter finds a room in Hogwarts called the memory room? What happens when she finds Lily Evans' memories in that room? Read to find out. Basically Lily Luna commenting on Lily Evans' life. No slash. T for a few swears. R&R
1. Pensieves and Potions

**Disclaimer:** Even in my wildest dreams, I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Hello out there! I'm Ms Marauder98 and I hope you love what I've written. This story will be about 20 chapters, probably. To be honest, I have no idea how long it'll be, but 20 is a good guess. I'll try to update every Tuesday. Enjoy! Oh, and P.S. please leave a review!

**Edit A/N: **I just did this because I realised I had the date wrong, and it was bugging me. :D

Chapter 1: Pensieves and Potions

Hogwarts was incredibly boring every other Tuesday for me; it was the day when James had everyone at Quidditch. Normally, Tuesday weren't usually this boring because I had Lucy with me, but she had somehow managed to get herself a detention this Tuesday. We normally played Wizards Chess or talked, but, you can't exactly do those things alone, now can you? I could have, of course, visit Rose or Al, but that would have involved finding them, or I could have just gone to see Louis and Molly, but they were seventeen, plus Molly was generally snogging her boyfriend, Jack Wood.

I decided on roaming the castle. I'd been wandering the castle for about an hour, and had passed one hallway twice already. The third time I passed it, a door suddenly appeared. I pulled out the Marauder's Map, dad had given it to us kids, but only if we shared it. I got it every Tuesday, Thursday, and one other day of my choosing if I wanted it.

I slowly opened the mysterious door and entered. I looked up and saw engraved in the ceiling the words "The Memory Room". There was a Pensieve in the middle of the fairly well organised room, so I guessed what this all meant. _ These are all memories_, I said to myself. _Let's see whose memories I can find. Oh, what's that box over there?_ I opened the box's lid to find thirty or so potion vials. I picked up the one closest to me and read it. It said, "Lily Evans' Memories Fifth Year (Dec-Mar)".

_Lily Evans? As in my Grandmum?_ I asked myself_. Would it be invading my dead Grandmum, namesake's privacy if I were to look at her memories? Nah, it should be fine._

I fished through the box until I found the first vial. It read, "Lily Evans' Memories before Hogwarts".

_Hmm_, I thought to myself_. I wonder what could have happened before Hogwarts to Grandmum. Let's see._

I poured the fluid into the Pensieve. _This is it_, I thought to myself. Holding my breath, I plunged into the Pensieve and witnessed my Grandmum for the first time, but certainly not the last.

**A/N**: Please review! If you do, I'll give you virtual cookies!


	2. Spying On A Certain Redhead

**A/N **Hey guys! I realised that Tuesdays would never work, because I have theatre and piano that day. Never fear, I will instead be updating on Wednesdays, sometimes Thursdays. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I replied to some of them, and I read them all. So thank you very much!

Chapter 2: Spying On a Certain Redhead

June 27, Cokeworth, England

Suddenly I found myself at a park. Looking around, I saw to girls, one blonde-haired girl, who looked like the eldest, and a redheaded girl, on swings. The redhead was up fifty feet or so, when the blonde one yelled, "Lily, don't do it!" But it was too late, Lily, _Grandmum I guess, _was already flying through the air. "Mummy told you not to!" So what? I heard a soft young voice say, _I guess this is one of those really expensive Pensieves where you can hear what they're thinking_.

"But I'm fine!" Lily retorted. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

She picked up a fallen flower and it sat in the palm of her hand, opening and closing its petals.

"Stop it!" Tuney shrieked.

"It's not hurting you," Lily told her. But she dropped the flower anyway.

"It's not right," She said, "How do you do it?" She added and there was a longing in her voice, _it's magic, duh_.

All of a sudden, a boy Lily's age with, to be honest, oily overlong black hair jumped out of the bushes and answered her question "It's obvious, isn't it?" Petunia, who didn't seem very brave, ran to the swings, Lily however stayed behind. "I know what you are." He told her.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"You're… you're a witch," the boy whispered, _I agree!_ Well that wasn't a very nice thing to say, Lily's voice said. Lily told him so: "That wasn't a very nice thing to say to somebody!" she told him and marched off.

"No!" Said the boy. He ran after the siblings. "You _are_," he said to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I'm a wizard." Petunia laughed shrilly.

"Wizard!" She shrieked. "I know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she added to Lily. The way she said the name of the place displayed how much she disliked it.

"Why have you been spying on us?" she continued.

"Haven't been spying," said the Snape boy "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway, _you're_ a Muggle." he told Tuney. Even though she obviously didn't know what _Muggle_ meant, the tone and context were enough. "Lily, come on, we're leaving!" shrieked the elder sister. Lily followed Tuney, but stayed behind to glare at the Snape kid a while longer.

The memory then turned fuzzy and started swirling around. I found myself in the park once more, but this time, unlike the last, it was only Lily and the Snape boy, there was no Tuney to be seen. They seemed to be getting along fine.

"So what's your whole name, not just 'Snape'?" Lily asked.

"Severus Snape," he replied. _Severus must have done something to affect Mum or Dad's life because that's who Al is partially named after._ "What's yours?" he asked.

"Lily Evans and my sister is Petunia Evans." Lily replied. The memory swirled again, and I found myself, still, at the park, but Lily and Severus looked a little older.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, sure." Severus responded.

**A/N**: You see that button over there. Yup, that one. The one that says 'review' on it? Please click on it and leave me a review. :P

P.S. The button should be right there


	3. The Letter

**A/N:** I felt extremely generous today, so I decided to give you, my brilliant readers, an extra chapter. Plus, this is a great way to get my mind off of the math test I had today. Usually, I'm awesome at math (not to be vain or anything, but I am the best in my class), mostly because I love it, but this test was so frigging confusing. After we took the test, we went out to break and a few of us talked about our answers, and they were all over the place.

P.S. I think I forgot to mention last time that whatever is in _italic_ are Lily Luna's personal thoughts.

Chapter 3: The letter

July 17, Cokeworth, England

The recollection spun again and I found myself at a house. _ Finally, no more of that stupid park!_ A woman, who looked like she could be Lily's mother, told her that she was just in time for supper. They were eating dinner,_ do you know how awful it is to see people eating when you haven't eaten in hours_, when it happened. I heard something tapping on the window and saw an owl. Lily gasped. Is that the owl that will bring me my Hogwarts letter like Severus had said? Lily's voice asked. Letting the owl in, they saw that it had a letter addressed to none other than Lily Evans. Lily turned it over to find a coat of arms wax seal with an _H _surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. She ripped the top part being extremely careful not to ruin the beautiful coat of arms and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. Also, seeing as you are a Muggleborn, a member of the Wizarding community will visit you on August 31 to help you buy your equipment and to escort you. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

YYYYYAAAAAYYY! I'd been accepted to Hogwarts! Sev had assured me that I would, but I still had some doubts, her voice thought. _That's pretty much how I felt when I got mine two and a half years ago!_

She showed the letter to her parents and they were also ecstatic but Petunia seemed sort of put out. I figured that it was because she didn't approve of magic. Lily grabbed a piece of paper from our paper drawer and scribbled:

Dear Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall,

I, Lily Evans, would be pleased to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yours sincerely,

Lily Evans

Lily Evans

_That isn't how I replied. _She tied the letter to the owl and sent it off.


	4. The First Fight

Chapter 4: The First Fight

August 31, Cokeworth, England

The memory swirled once again. Lily and her parents awaited the arrival of the _member of the Wizarding community, _who would help them buy Lily's stuff than _escort_ her to the train. The escort arrived at 9:30 precisely. She said her name was Augusta Longbottom, _that's Professor Longbottom's grandmother_, and she was rather strict, though she did say that her son would also be attending Hogwarts for his second year this year. That makes two people that I know of who will be/are attending Hogwarts, Lily thought to herself, one who I actually know, Severus _(Albus' middle name)_ Snape, and the other who I had heard of, Frank Longbottom.

The memory swirled so that it was evening. Mrs Longbottom was saying that she would be at their house at the same time to show them where to board tomorrow. She also said that she would bring along her son because he's also going. If he is anything like her, I don't think I want to meet him.

The memory swirled and I found myself, once again at the park with Lily and Severus. They were sitting crossed legged underneath what seemed like hundreds of trees.

"So tell me about the Ministry of Magic." Lily said.

"Well, the Ministry is really strict. At the Ministry, you can train to be an Auror, like a police in the Muggle world, or you can be a member of the Wizengamot, like a court, and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters," Severus said before Lily interrupted him.

"But I _have_ done magic outside school!"

"We're all right. We haven't gotten our wands yet." Severus reassured her. "They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," he nodded. "And they start training you, then you've got to go careful."

It was quiet for a while as each child was absorbed in their own thoughts. Lily grabbed a stick that had fallen and started twirling it as though it was a wand. Suddenly, she dropped the twig, leaned in towards Severus and said, "It _is _real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says that you're lying to me," _Well, of course Petunia would say that, I thought to myself._ "Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It _is_ real, isn't it?" She asked.

"It's real for us. Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me." He said.

"Really?" Lily whispered.

"Definitely," Severus responded confidently.

"And will it really come by owl?" She asked.

"Normally. But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school, or the Ministry, will have to come and explain to your parents." He said.

"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" Lily asked obviously troubled with this.

Severus hesitated before saying, "No, it doesn't make any difference."

"Good," Said Lily, relaxing, after having been reassured.

"You've got loads of magic, I saw that." He said. "All the time I was watching you…" _Stalker_, I thought as he trailed off, noticing that she wasn't paying attention. He looked at her greedily, and I felt a little repulsed, but I managed to stomach, since he was important to one, or both, of my parents, and obviously, my Grandmother.

"How are things at your house?" Lily asked.

A small crease appeared at his forehead before he replied, "Fine."

"They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh yes, they're arguing," He said as he unconsciously picked up some fallen leaves and started tearing them. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone." _That sounded almost poetic_.

"Doesn't your dad like magic?" Lily asked.

"He doesn't like anything, much,"

"Severus?" A small, almost cruel smile, twisted at his lips as she said his name.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the Dementors again."

"What d'you want to know about them for?" He asked.

"If I use magic outside of school -" Lily started before Severus cut her off.

"They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end in Azkaban, you're too -" He stopped and turned red and starting shredding the leaves again, before hearing a small rustling noise behind a tree. Petunia, who had been hiding behind the tree, had lost her footing.

"Tuney!" Lily exclaimed, while I, the other Lily, thought, _she's out to get you Granny, run while you still can!_

Severus jumped to his feet and shouted, "Who's spying now? What d'you want?"

Petunia, who was breathless and alarmed at being caught, was struggling for something mean to say. She finally came up with, "What is that you're wearing, anyway?" She said gesturing at his shirt. "Your mum's blouse?"

All of a sudden, there was a loud _crack_ to be heard, Lily screamed, as a branch above Petunia's head fell and hit her on the shoulder. Petunia staggered backwards and burst into tears.

"Tuney!" Lily yelled, before turning on Severus. "Did you make that happen?" She demanded.

"No." Severus looked both scared and defiant.

"You did!" She said as she backed away from him. "You _did_! You hurt her!"

"No - no I didn't!" But the lie didn't convince Lily. She gave him one final burning look, before tearing off to find her sister.


	5. Listen!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, but I watched the movie 2012. I thought I would have a little time after the movie to add the last minute touches to this chapter and publish it, but it's two and a half hours long!

It's a good movie, but I find it a little bit unreasonable. People are dying left, right and centre, but no one seems to care!

Anyway, I won't be updating next week because I'm going to Florida! I might not update the week after too, but this time it's cause I'll probably have so much homework to catch up on. :(

So, here's the chapter:

o.O.o

Chapter 5: Listen!

September 1, Cokeworth/Platform 9¾ 

I was really getting tired of these memories swirling around. Just like she said she would, Mrs Longbottom came at 9:30 with her son. His name was Frank, _Professor Longbottom's father,_ and he wasn't like her at all. He was of course shy at first, but so was Lily. He and Lily were very quiet at first but I could tell that Lily was about to burst from wanted to know more about the Wizarding world, even though Sev had told her about it, I was sure she wanted a second opinion.

"So what's Hogwarts like?" She finally asked him.

"It's really fun and it's beautiful. I don't really know how else to describe it… It's sort of a have to see it yourself kind of place." he informed her.

"Oh, well what can you tell me about the Wizarding world?"

"Umm… well, you've been to Diagon Alley, so that rules that out…" he told her before she interrupted.

"That reminds me, yesterday when we went shopping, there were a couple stores that we didn't go to. Most of them I understood what they were, but one I just couldn't figure out. I forget the name but there were a whole bunch of boys a little older than me crowded around it, and I think the store was selling broomsticks. But I might just be imagining things. Do you know what store it is?" Lily questioned.

"That would most likely be the Quidditch supplies shop." he replied.

"What's Quidditch?" She inquired.

"It's a sport we play involving broomsticks,_" That's what she said!… Aunt Hermione makes us watch Muggle television sometimes_, and it has four balls, _was Frank trying to make the game sound perverted? I mean 'Broomsticks… four balls'… WOW!_, "There is the Quaffle, which get thrown around by the three Chasers, two Bludgers, which the two Beaters try to launch at the other team, and the Golden Snitch, which the Seeker attempts to catch and therefore gaining your team another 150 points. I think that's all. Oh, and if you catch the Snitch, you end the game." he told her.

"Okay." She said, trying to soak it all in. That sounds so incredibly complicated, she thought to herself, but I was sure to get it eventually. "So, one Quaffle, three Chasers, two Bludgers, two Beaters, one Golden Snitch, and a Seeker. Quidditch sounds like a very interesting game, but, I'm not really into sports." She double-checked.

"Me neither, but my dad is so I'll go to a game every once and a while. Oh, and there's the Keeper, he guards the hoops, which are nets, I guess." he informed her.

"And the Keeper. Are there any other games like that? Anything else I should know about before I get to Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Umm…. I don't - Oh, I know, Some of the students will think they're better than you because they're pure bloods and you're Muggleborn but that means nothing." He informed her.

"Yeah I know, Sev told me." She said with a little distaste.

"Sev, who?" he asked.

"Severus Snape." Lily answered.

"How do you know him?" he asked.

"He lives near me and one day we, umm, met each other at the park."

"Oh, okay. But no, I don't think there's anything else." he said.

"What about school Houses? You know, like Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I read about them in _Hogwarts: a history._" She asked.

"Well, in _Hogwarts: a history_, I'm pretty sure it makes it sound like all of the Houses are amazing and great to be in, but here's how it is in general. Ravenclaw," _Rose's House_, "Is for the smart ones; Gryffindor," _James, a million other cousins and me_, "Is for the brave, though some say the stupid, I personally disagree," _You go Frank!_ "Slytherin," _Albus and his best friend, who just so happens to be Roses' crush, Scorpius_, "Is for the pure-blooded, evils," _Not true, my brother Albus, even Scorpius, are incredibly, amazingly, awesome, people, plus James, Al and I are half-bloods… so that rules that out…_, "I mean the _ambitious _people. Then there's Hufflepuff," _Teddy, and his mum were_, "they're kind of the extra House," _not true, not true at all! Hufflepuffs are the most loyal people I know. Teddy is an amazingly awesome bro_. "That's the just of it, but the technical terms are that Ravenclaws are witty and love to learn-" he said before Lily interrupted him.

"I might belong there than." She stated.

"You like to learn?" he made an odd sort of face. "Anyway, then Gryffindors are courageous and chivalrous; Slytherins are ambitious and cunning; and Hufflepuffs are loyal and they are fair and patient." he told her.

"Well, I think I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, what are you in?" Lily asked him.

"I'm in Gryffindor." he said. "Since I told you about the Wizarding World, you have to tell me about the Muggle World."

"Sure, what do you want to know?" She asked him.

"What's a fellytone?" he questioned.

"Umm… I think you mean a telephone," Lily giggled, "and you, uhh, use it to talk to other people who aren't around you… I guess." She tried, and failed, to explain.

"Okay, now what's eckeltricity?"

"I think you mean electricity. For us Muggles it's what makes everything work, like television, which shows you things on a screen; telephone; clocks, which show time; radios, which you can hear things off of," _Yeah, we know, we have the Wizarding Wireless_ "and a bunch of other things." Lily enlightened him.

"Okay, that's pretty cool. What about…" They continued this exchange for another twenty minutes with him asking questions about normal everyday things, before Petunia interrupted us saying that they were both dumb and they should just shut up. She said this, of course, out of the earshot of her and Lily's parents. Petunia, who had been forced by her parents to come here today to see Lily off, obviously had no wish to be here.

I thought to myself, _Wow! She sounds like a real bitch! And I can say that since Mum can't hear me think! Muwhahahahaha! You can't hear me, nananananana!…_

"We're here!" announced Mrs Longbottom.

"But this is just King's Cross Station, there are no Wizards here!" She exclaimed. _Oh, my dear unwise grandmother! Who's younger than me in these memories… awkward! _"What station is it out of? I doubt we wouldn't notice if there was a train going to a magical school that nobody's ever heard of. How do you conceal it?" Lily asked.

"It's on platform 9¾." Frank answered.

"Platform 9¾?" She demanded eagerly, _who would've thought she could've gotten more excited than she already was._

"Platform 9¾ is a magical platform that holds the Hogwarts Express that brings students to Hogwarts." Frank explained.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Lily yelled. "You could have mentioned that Frank!"

"Sorry, I thought you knew!" he said. We got to the gateway to Platform 9¾, which looked completely solid, _once again, oh, my unwise grandmother_, and Mrs Longbottom instructed them to walk through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

"I don't mean to be impolite Mrs Longbottom, but this a barrier, a completely solid barrier which will not move." Lily's father informed Mrs Longbottom.

"It only appears solid so that Muggles, like yourself, do not try to break through, when in reality, if you believe it is not solid, than it is not." Mrs Longbottom informed them.

"What a freak way of travelling!" I heard Petunia murmur. She's so mean!_ I would never have been so mean to my brothers if I was a Squib_, though only Lily heard her.

"Can I go first?" Lily asked. Mrs Longbottom told us that they, Lily, her mum, her dad and Petunia could go first to say their goodbyes. Lily's parents thanked Mrs Longbottom for her kindness, and they left.

Lily's father, who refused to put any of his girls in danger, insisted that he go first. Personally, I think he just wanted to do it first, but who am I to judge? Once he vanished through the barrier, my Great Grandmum said that Lily could go next. I think she wanted to have a little talk with Tuney, so I followed my namesake. You could feel the nervous excitement that was radiating off Lily, though once she crashed through, she was evidently awed. Lily looked for her dad and found him gazing upwards in amazement. There, in the middle of Platform 9¾ was a beautiful scarlet train. On the side of it, I read the words _Hogwarts Express_.

This was going to be awesome, I heard Lily think.

"I'm going to miss you Lily-flower." he said, and I think there was even a tear in his eye.

"I'm gonna miss you too Daddy!" she said and there was a small quiver in my voice.

"Let's go find your mum and sister." he suggested. We found them in no time at all. Lily's mum took her to the side to talk to her for a while.

"I'm going to miss you so much Lily. I want you to write at least once a week, if you can, because otherwise Harry here," she gestured to Lily's new pet owl; _I'd laugh if Dad got his name from an owl_. "Would have been a waste of money, and you know how your father feels about wastes of money, he'll go on rants for hours on end. Though I love him dearly, I don't particularly love his speeches." I grinned, 'cause I knew that Dad could go on for hours, without even breathing it seemed, talking about how so and so wasted his money. _Maybe that's where he got it from then, my Great Granddad, which is weird, seeing as we might be the richest family in the entire Wizarding World, what with Mom having played for the Harpies, and Dad being, well, you know, Harry Potter._

"Now go say goodbye to your sister, there isn't much time before you have to go, and I want to be able to get at least one more hug out of you." Great Grandmum instructed. She had somehow managed to convince Tuney to say goodbye to Lily, because Petunia came easily, though she was a little weary.

"Well, goodbye, _sis_!" She spat at Lily.

"Tuney, why are you being so mean to me?" She asked_. I knew she would never tell Lily the truth, but I already had an idea about why she was being mean. She was jealous, I just knew it,I thought to myself._

"I'm not being mean to you." Petunia said. "I just don't like that stupid Snape boy you spend all your time with." She explained looking at Severus who was a little distance away.

"I'm sorry about what he did to you at the park yesterday but I can't do anything about it." Lily told her.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that you two are being sent off to a special school for people like you."

"At least I'm special, unlike you." Lily insulted her and Petunia actually looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry!" _I wouldn't be, she's a bitch!_ "I know you want to go there too. Listen -" Lily grabbed Petunia's hand and held it tightly, though she did try on numerous occasions to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there - no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Lily said with great difficulty as Petunia tried to pull away every couple of seconds.

"I don't - want - to - go!" Tuney said as she finally managed to drag her hand out of Lily's grasp.

"You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a - a - you think I want to be a - a freak?" She whispered as her eyes roamed over the platform.

Lily's eyes started tearing up as she said this. "I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," she answered with relish, "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy… weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good that you're being separated from normal people. It's for our own safety."

Lily looked at her Mum and Dad who were standing a little further away and who were still taking in the grandeur of the _Hogwarts Express_.

"You didn't think it was such a freak school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you." Lily said pulling on her final straw knowing this was the last time she was going to see her sister in about four months, but Lily didn't care, she was just as stubborn as Petunia, but Lily concealed it better, because she could do it nicely. Once Lily said this, Petunia turned as scarlet as the _Hogwarts Express_ itself.

"Beg? I didn't beg!" she insisted.

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read -" whispered Petunia. "That was my private- how could you -?

Lily kind of gave herself away by half-glancing towards Sev, she obviously didn't think it would be long enough for Petunia to notice, but she sure, _as hell_, noticed because she gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!" she accused.

"No - not sneaking - Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of -" Lily started before she interrupted.

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" she said, pale now. "_Freak!_" she spat and flounced off to her Mum and Dad, while Lily stood still, almost in tears.

Lily managed to make her way over to her parents without letting a single tear fall, though there were obviously some welling up in her eyes. I can blame them on leaving so I only have to bother to hold them in a little bit, Lily soft voice said again. The bell signalling that it was time to leave rang.

"Goodbye sweetheart!" Lily's Mum said as she gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Bye Mum!" She said. They helped her load her stuff onto the train then she was on her own.

She waved goodbye to them one final time as the train was leaving before going off to find a compartment.

o.O.o

**A/N:**Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: **Yes, it's true, while I was in Orlando, I bought the rights to Harry Potter from J. K. Rowling... yeah right! No, I still don't have enough money. :'(

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back! This chapter, if I may say so myself, is very long and I'm pretty proud of it. Orlando was, as always, awesome! I went to Disney and I went to Universal. I got a hoodie with a Hogwarts crest on it, and it's my new favourite sweater! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 6: Best Friends

September 1, The _Hogwarts Express_

I flew out of the Pensieve and checked the time, it was 4:30. I figured I had enough time for another set of memories, so I looked through the box and found the vial that said _Lily Evans' memories First Year (Sept-Oct)_. I poured it into the Pensieve and dove in.

Looking around, I managed to deduce that I was still on the Hogwarts Express. I found Lily looking for a compartment.

She managed to find an empty compartment fairly easily. After a few minutes of staring out of the window, two boys, one with brown hair and scars all over his face, and the other also had brown hair, and he was a bit chubby, came to the compartment and asked her if they could come in. I, having been raised properly, said yes, before realising that no one could see me. I turned to look at other Lily and, when she nodded her head, the boys walked in. Once the scar faced one closed the door, Lily continued looking out the window, but focusing more on her reflection, specifically her green eyes, _That's where Al and Dad get their eyes from, Grandmum_, searching them for answers on how to make it right with Petunia, I supposed. She sighed having found no answers and focused instead on the landscape. It was quite beautiful. Two more boys came in and asked if they could come in, but this time the question was directed towards the other two eleven year olds, not Lily. Both of the boys had a very arrogant walk. One of the boys had grey eyes, while the other had hazel eyes. Though they both had unruly black hair, their hair was completely different, the one with the grey eyes' hair was long and looked like it hadn't been cut in a long time, and the hazel eyes one's hair was short but messy. That's where James and Dad get their hair from…_ I'm guessing since that's how everyone describes it_, I thought_._

"I'm James Potter." said the one with the hazel eyes and short messy hair, _and I was right_. "And this is Sirius Black" he said gesturing to the one that had accompanied him into the compartment.

"I'm Remus Lupin," said the one with the scratches on his face _Teddy's dad_. "Remus was in a story I read once, he had a twin named Romulus and they were raised by wolves," I heard Lily think to herself. "Also, Lupin means 'wolf-like' in Latin. In school, we learned a little about Latin. Maybe he's a werewolf, the scratches, even the name works…" _Hmm… Maybe you're not so unwise, Grandmum, I thought to myself._

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," The last one, the chubby one, said. In the windows' reflection, I could see Potter staring at Lily. Luckily, she had a hood up so she could pretend she wasn't awake. As the boys started to talk, well more like yell, she looked out the window and started to cry. Using all the self-control that she had, I'm guessing, she managed not to make a sound and to not sob and shake, so that they wouldn't notice.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and I could see Sev coming over. Lily evidently didn't want to talk to him, so she told him so. "I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?" he asked, _why do you think, idiot?_

"Tuney h - hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Lily informed him.

"So what?" _I agree_, I thought as Lily threw him one of her patented dirty looks.

"So she's my sister!" She answered. He said something else, but I don't think Lily caught it because she was trying to wipe her eyes without anyone noticing.

"But we're going!" Severus said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it!

We're off to Hogwarts!" Lily nodded and though she was still wiping her eyes, she gave a little smile.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Severus said.

"Slytherin?" said James. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius as I thought to myself, _Hey, Gramps! Not all Slytherins are bad. I just finished explaining this to Frank Longbottom. Your second grandson, the one that's not named after you, is there. Also, your Great niece, I guess, Rose likes a Slytherin, who just happens to be my brother's best friend… It's all very complicated._

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," replied Sirius.

"Blimey, and I thought that you seemed all right!" James said.

Sirius grinned, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you headed, if you've got the choice?" At this, Gramps lifted an invisible sword.

" '_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!_' Like my dad" Severus made a small, disparaging noise. "Got a problem with that?" James demanded.

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy -" Severus started. _We are not. Aunt Hermione was the brightest witch of her generation and she was in Gryffindor. In fact, so was my Gran, Lily Evans, yeah, that one, the one you're sitting right beside_.

"Where're you going seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. They both roared with laughter. Lily sat up looking at them both in great dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." She said.

"Oooooo…" they both started imitating her voice, Gramps even tried to trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" called one of the boys. They never did find another compartment and Lily ended up telling Severus that she still wanted to be his friend but that if they were, he would have to accept the fact that Lily loved her sister. They had finished talking about serious things when one of Severus' other friends came up to him and told him to come to their compartment. Since she was now alone, Lily decided to go find a new compartment, one without "dumb, mean boys" as she had called the boys. She found one at the end of the hallway with three girls who looked about Lily's age. She opened the door and asked if she could join them.

"Sure," said one of them. The girl had medium length wavy black hair and violet eyes. "I'm Dorcas Meadowes, by the way." she added with a smile.

"I'm Lily Evans; you guys are in first year, right?" She asked, obviously worried that she might be talking to some girls who were much older than she was.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm Mary MacDonald, it's nice to meet you." answered the girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"_I'm_ Mary MacDonald," said the girl with incredibly straight dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that she was rolling at, uhh, the other Mary MacDonald. "And that's -"she started before being interrupted.

"Fine, fine, I'm Marlene McKinnon, at your service." Lily laughed for the first time in a long while.

"We were just talking about which house we were going to be in. Dorcas and I say that we'll be in Gryffindor," Marlene started as Lily took a seat by the window. "Mary says she'll be probably be in Hufflepuff. Which House do you think you belong in?" she asked.

"I think I'll either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Lily answered before thinking back and saying, "Never mind, I'll probably be in Ravenclaw by the end of the night." This made them laugh a little. They kept talking about trivial things until the trolley came around. Lily didn't have any wizard money with her, but Marls did. She bought two of each and they all shared them and laughed when it was time for the Chocolate Frogs. "They actually jump around like real frogs, oh my!" Lily thought to herself. _Why yes they do Granny_, I thought to myself. Lily ended up catching the first one and Dorcas caught the second one. After eating so much candy that they were sure they would explode, the girls decided it was about time to change into their school robes. They wandered around the _Hogwarts Express_ for a while looking for the washroom, before Lily suggested that they ask an older student. The girls found lots of male older kids, who would obviously not know where the girls bathroom would be, they said to themselves, _oh, again, my dear unwise, and surprisingly innocent, Grandmother and her friends. You would not believe what I did in the girls' washroom with two boys just a few hours ago. It's simple really, you just lock and sound proof the door. The first time I was in that washroom with those two boys was in first year. Then Dominique, who just so happened to be Head Girl, walked in and found us. We were in so much trouble, but thankfully she didn't tell anyone_, I thought to myself. Eventually, they found a girl who looked about a year older than them. _Ha ha, I just thought about what I thought a few seconds ago, and realised it could've been interpreted in the wrong sense. What I got up to in the girls washrooms, was that James, Fred and I planned a prank to pull on all the Weasleys during Weasley Christmas Dinner. It's gonna be epic! And so, that is how we started the first annual Fred, James and Lily, Weasley Christmas Dinner Prank during my first year. They needed a place to plan, I wanted in, so we went to the girls' lavatory. That's when Dom found us. She said she wouldn't tell anyone if she could help. Let's just say that year's prank was awful!_ She told them that her name was Alice, _Professor Longbottom's Mum,_ and that she was a second year in Gryffindor. When Lily asked her if she knew Frank, she blushed a little and said that she did, in fact, know him. When the girls finally got to the lavatory, they only had ten minutes before they were to arrive at Hogwarts.

They hurried and got changed before rushing back to their compartment to grab their stuff. But when they got there, Lily remembered that her stuff was in her original compartment. She told the other girls this and they went back with her to get it.

Once they got there, Dorcas was the first one to the compartment, so she knocked.

"Who is it?" asked my old, well eleven year old Gramps.

"It is I, Dorcas Meadowes, come to get Lily Evans' stuff." Dork said as she threw open the door. The young boys gave each other quizzical looks while Mary, Marls and Lily burst into laughter.

"Who are-tith thou?" she asked them. This whole time, she managed to keep a straight face. Marls and Lily entered to grab Lily's trunk, while Dork grabbed Harry the owl, and Mary stood clutching her sides laughing in the hallway.

"I'm Sirius Black," said Sirius, then he introduced Pettigrew, Remus and James.

"That-ith is all-ith we have-ith time-ith for-ith. We will leave-ith thou now." Dorcas finished with a small smile. By the time they got back to their compartment, Mary was still giving the occasional giggle and she was complaining that her sides hurt.

"Well then stop laughing so much!" Lily suggested, rolling her eyes at one of her new best friends.

"We will be arriving at Hogsmeade station in five minutes." said a deep, husky masculine voice, who I was guessing was the conductor.

"Promise that even if we're in different Houses we'll still be best friends?" asked Marls.

"Promise." the rest of them answered at in unison.

**A/N:** Some of you may have found the ending a bit unreasonable, but I didn't know how else to finish off this chapter… so please no nasty comments… that reminds me, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I want it, I still don't own the Harry Potter series. :(**

**A/N: Hey! I don't really have anything to say other than I'm extremely happy because we finally have snow here! And my butt is still killing me from when I was skating and fell on it… it kinda hurt. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 7: The Sorting

September 1st 1971: Hogwarts 

We got off the _Hogwarts Express_ and heard someone calling in a gruff voice.

"Firs' years o'er here. Firs' years." I looked over and saw that the person who was calling them was a nine or ten foot man, who also happen to be one of my, and my parent's friend, Hagrid, the Half-Giant. Lily and her new friends looked at each other.

"Let's go." Said Marlene.

"My name's Hagrid, and I'm the Gamekeeper here at Hogwarts,"

They set off towards the huge man and he led us, along with the other first years, towards a bunch of little boats. Hagrid told them it was four to a boat, just like my first year, so of course, they climbed in together, and, seeing as no one could witness me breaking the rules, I joined them. There were two oars resting on the side of the boat and just as Lily was about to reach them, they started rowing by themselves. _How many times will I have to repeat myself? Ah, my unwise Grandmum_, I thought to myself.

"'Round this bend is where you'll get your firs' look a' Hogwarts," he said.

We went around the bend and just like Hagrid had said, we saw Hogwarts. It was so beautiful, stunning, and just like I remember it being about just before having entered this room. Lily had opened her mouth to say something but no words could describe the beauty of it. She finally managed to murmur, "Wow,"

After about five minutes of the first years just staring at the majestic Hogwarts castle from the lake, the boats finally arrived on shore.

Hagrid knocked on the door, and we waited a few minutes before it was opened. "I have the firs' years, professor," Hagrid said to the stern looking, Professor McGonagall. I could tell that all the first years, except maybe Gramps and Sirius, were thinking the same thing, this was not a woman to cross.

"Thank you, Hagrid," She said. "Follow me, children." Professor McGonagall said as she turned around and walked back into the castle. She brought us to a small room and told us to wait until the rest of the students were ready. "You may want to use the time to smarten yourselves up."

She finished before leaving us all in the little space. It was quiet for a short time before someone asked, "What did she mean smarten up?" This got the first years all into a buzz. I joined in too, telling them to calm down, that all that happened was that a hat went on your head, but then I remembered that no one could hear me.

Professor McGonagall came back a few minutes later and told the first years to follow her. She had the old sorting hat in her hands, and once they arrived, she placed it on the stool.

The hat's "mouth" opened, along with the first years' when it did this, and it started to sing.

_I'm the mighty Sorting Hat,_

_I'll peek inside your brain,_

_See which house you belong in,_

_For they are not the same._

_Each house has different ancestry,_

_One can be assured,_

_For when you graduate,_

_You surely will have matured._

_Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_The girls of the group,_

_Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Completed the troupe._

_Bravery and courageousness,_

_Sets them from the rest,_

_Yes, they're Gryffindors, it's true_

_And they might belong to you._

_The patient and the just,_

_Belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Here they'll meet those who always trust,_

_And are always loyal._

_And if you yearn_

_To be with those who share your love to learn,_

_And who have a sharp mind,_

_Search Ravenclaw, your most likely find._

_By definition,_

_Slytherin's where you belong,_

_If you've got great ambition,_

_You simply can't go wrong._

_So welcome to Hogwarts,_

_We hope you'll like it here,_

_Have fun, and laugh, but concentrate,_

_For you won't be forgotten and will never disappear._

As the school began to clap, the first years realised that they should too.

McGonagall pulled out a list and addressed the eleven year olds. "When I call your name, come over and put the hat on."

"Avery, Patrick!" she called. _Hey, look, it's a future Death Eater_, I thought to myself.

The hat instantly shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered, while the other Houses remained silent.

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked over and put the hat on. It took a couple of seconds before the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" He gave the hat back, and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table.

McGonagall called over "Diggory, Amos!" who was a Hufflepuff and one other Slytherin, whose name I didn't quite catch, before she called over "Evans, Lily!"

Lily walked over shakily and put the hat on her head.

_Hmmm… _Lily jumped. _Lots of brains, I see. Lots of bravery too. You're fiercely loyal and kind as well. And you desperately want to prove yourself. Where would you like to go? _ The hat asked Lily.

_Oh, well all of the Houses sound magnificent, but I think I don't know where I really belong. _ Lily said.

_I don't think you really belong in Slytherin. You're not quite cunning enough. Sorry, I didn't mean to burst any bubbles._ _For you, my dear, the real choice is between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. But I think that if you go into Ravenclaw, you'll drive yourself mad studying. Which means that you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" _

The table cheered as Lily walked over. She glanced back at Severus with a sad smile on her face. Sirius moved a little to make some room for her. Lily took one look at him, recognised him from the train, crossed her arms and turned around.

I didn't pay attention to the Sorting Ceremony, until I heard "Lupin, Remus!" being called. It took less than a second before the Hat shouted "_GRYFFINDOR!_" Teddy's dad walked over and sat beside Lily. He and Sirius exchanged a small smile and watched Mary get Sorted. The hat took a little longer on her than on others but it eventually yelled "_GRYFFINDOR!_" She sat across from Lily and they gave each other high fives, before watching Dorcas being called over. The hat barely touched her head before yelling "_GRYFFINDOR!_" for her as well. She took her seat beside Mary and we all turned to watch Marlene get sorted. The hat also barely touched her head before it yelled, once again, "_GRYFFINDOR!_" She sat down beside Remus and the girls tried to do a group high five thing, but it didn't work so they kept watching.

The next to get sorted was Severus' friend Mulciber, or as I found out, Kyle Mulciber. Mulciber was placed in Slytherin, and Peter Pettigrew, the evil trader, was next. It took a long time to yell out "_GRYFFINDOR!_" _probably because it sees so much evil in him, _I thought to myself.

Peter walked over, and I fought the urge to slap him for many reasons, mainly, though because he wouldn't be able to feel it. Next up was Gramps. The hat barely touched his head before screaming "_GRYFFINDOR!_" He walked over and sat beside Peter. The sorting continued, but I didn't pay attention, I was too busy looking at James who, in turn, was practically drooling over Lily.

When I finally heard Severus Snape being called, the hat took a couple seconds before yelling "_SLYTHERIN!_" He walked over to the Slytherin table on the other side of the hall and sat down beside someone who looked remarkably like Scorpius. _I guess it's his Grandfather_, I thought to myself.

A few more people were Sorted, before someone, who I assumed was the famous Professor Dumbledore, got up and told the school to tuck up and dig in. The feast appeared and I heard a loud rumble. I looked around, recalling all the stories Dad had told us about his Hogwarts years. Seeing that nothing was amiss but that there was still a continuous growling noise, I didn't know what was going on. It took me a few moments to realise that the growling was just my stomach. _I'm so hungry! _I thought to myself.

**A/N: I hope you liked the Sorting poem, it took me FOREVER to write! Please review!**


	8. The First Prank

**Disclaimer: Though I would be so grateful and amazed if J. K. Rowling just came up to me and offered the Harry Potter series, she hasn't yet done that, so I do not own HP.**

**A/N: Ok, so I'm really pumped about this chapter, 'cause it's the first prank! Even though the prank was kinda lame, I figured they wouldn't start big. Plus, I'm a goody-two-shoes, so I don't really pull very many pranks. Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 8: The First Prank

March 30th 2021: Memory Room

The memory swirled and I was hurled out. I found myself once again in the memory room. _Wait, I'm fairly certain that I have a granola bar and an apple in my bag_, I thought to myself. I checked and, sure enough, I had a granola bar, an apple and a water bottle.

"Thank Merlin for Aunt Hermione!" I murmured to myself while shoving the granola bar in my mouth. Checking my watch to make sure I still had time for one more group of memories, I looked in the box. I searched for a couple minutes but the next one that I could find was one that read "Lily Evans' Memories First Year (April)". Figuring that a six or seven months gap was better than a year or two long gap like in all of those diaries that Mum tried to make me write a couple years ago, I drizzled the memories into the Pensieve and hopped into it.

April 1st 1972: Dungeons (Potions Class)

_We're in the Dungeons, so either Lily isn't actually Lily and it's just a Slytherin using Polyjuice Potion, or this is Potions class,_ I thought to myself. _ But all in all, there are potions involved_. I looked around me and saw a queue lining from the Potions door. I saw Lily talking quietly with Severus. I wondered where Mary, Marlene and Dorcas were and searched the procession for them. The girls were a little further behind Lily and were watching her and trying to hear what she and Sev were saying. They could obviously not make out what they were discussing, because Dorcas looked like she was about to explode.

The door opened to reveal a rather 'full' man who I assumed was the Potions Professor from this time period. He let the class in, and said hello to a few students including his 'Lovely Lily'. _ I_ _think he's in love with an eleven year old_, I thought to myself.

The class settled and he explained that they'd be making the 'Cure for Boils' potion once again. I wondered why this would be one of Gran's important memories, until I heard snickering behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was my grandfather and his best friend were the ones laughing. I had no idea what was going on, when, out of the blue, I heard a boom.

As I turned around, I saw Severus and a bunch of other Slytherins covered in black powder,_ that's actually not a bad idea, I'll mention it to Fred and James_. Suddenly, the words 'April Fools!' came out of the cauldron in bright colours.

Lily looked like she was ready to kill whoever it was who had done this, while Mary, Marlene and Dorcas were covering up their smiles. The Slytherins looked about the same as Lily, and the Gryffindor boys were laughing hysterically.

Professor Slughorn, as I had heard someone call him, walked up to them and said "To the Headmaster's office, all of you." The boys looked up and started walking out of the class. The Professor also added "A bunch of Marauders, that's what you boys are!"

Sirius and James' faces lit up, and they whispered something to the other two boys. The other boys' faces also brightened at their quiet conversation. _ I wonder what they're talking about_, I thought to myself. They walked out and the rest of the class cleaned up the mess they had caused. Lily talked with Severus for a bit, before the bell rang.

We walked up a few flights of stairs, with me trailing behind because I didn't know where we were going, and found ourselves in the Charms corridor. Lily, Mary, Marlene and Dorcas moved to the side and stood talking with each other, waiting to be let in to the class. The boys came round the corner and Lily's face went beet red. _That's how Rose looks when she's mad!_ I thought to myself.

"Who do you think you are, making Potions explode in people's face?" Lily yelled at them.

James grinned and answered "We're the Marauders!"

Lily let out a small scream of frustration and shrieked "No you're a bunch of arrogant toe-rags! Especially you, Potter!" _Arrogant toe-rag, hmm, that's a new one._

Just then, the door opened and Professor Flitwick, who taught me charms in my first year as well, opened the door to allow his class in, only to be met with a screaming match. _That would be so weird. You open your door, and all of a sudden, bang, some kids are just yelling in your ears. I guess Mum and Dad have opened more than a few doors to find us kids screaming at each other._

"Children calm down," the Professor squeaked. Lily, who was trying to be the perfect student, shut her mouth and flipped her short red hair over her shoulder, before turning around and ignoring the boys.

The memory swirled and I found myself in the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory.

"They're so stupid! They're arrogant toe-rags!" Lily was saying.

"Lily, hun, I think you're overreacting," Dorcas said cautiously.

"Dorcas, _hun_," Lily said sarcastically. "I am definitely not overreacting! They could have hurt somebody! They think they're so cool, but really, they're just idiots!"

"Lils, just ignore them. That's what I do, and see, look at me, I'm not completely mental." Marlene said.

"Yeah, that's what I do too." Mary agreed.

"Urgh! They think they have the world is theirs, but really, they're just… just… there's not even a word to describe how annoying they are!" She explained.

The memory spun and chucked me out. I started thinking of original names that James, Fred and I could call ourselves. I finally decided that, if we were to have a name, it should be a tribute to the greatest pranksters of all time.


	9. Impatience

**Disclaimer: I own the idea for this boring chapter, but I don't own any of these characters (except for the hottie Spencer Thomas), JKR does.**

**A/N: I got a gold medal in an improv tournament today, albeit that we didn't actually have any competition, we were playing against 7****th**** graders and the medals were given out by grade (I'm in 8****th****). All in all, it was a good day. And I know all of my recent chapters have been super, super short. And I'm also sorry that this one is a filler. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 9: Impatience

I checked my watch and saw the time, 6:45 pm. I didn't have time to see any other memories; I hardly had time to get to the Great Hall before dinner started… I definitely needed to eat something with more substance than a granola bar. I resolved that I wouldn't tell anyone about this place until I finished with Grandmum's memories. I also decided to find some excuse to come back to The Memory Room, as I had discovered it was named, sometime soon.

Two days later, we, of course, played the brilliant prank of having fish jump out at everybody. The idea was mostly Louis', because he told us that April Fools in French is "Poisson d'avril" which means "Fish of April". He's not exactly sure why April Fools involves fish, but he says it does and so we believed him. Of course, after I discretely mentioned the idea of a name, then of course suggested the Marauders Third Gen, because our parents would have been the Second Gen, everyone was on board. We needed a way to make the whole school know who we were, so Scorpius, who is considered family since he and Rose actually started dating the day after my first encounter with The Memory Room, well he was always kind of family because his best friend is Al, suggested forming it in the stars at dinner. We all agreed that it was a brilliant idea.

So the prank was pulled, and it went exceptionally. Everything was done perfectly. The only thing that was wrong was that the next two weeks passed by incredibly slowly for me. I spent all of my courses waiting for the next Quidditch practice so that I could find a way to get back to The Room.

Luckily, Merlin liked me this week, because my excuse came in the form of the hottest boy in fourth year, Spencer Thomas. Spencer Thomas just so happened to be a year older than us, and who also happened to be the son of my dad's former room-mate while he was at Hogwarts, Dean Thomas. Lucy has had a crush on him ever since we saw him the first day we came to Hogwarts and she sat down beside him and he congratulated us. He has short brown hair and a brown tint to his skin, with the 'dreamiest eyes the world has ever known' according to Lucy. But anyway, he finally asked Lucy out, which meant that she would be going to Tuesday's Quidditch practice because Spencer was on the team.

Though it felt like the first week went by slowly, the second week was even worse. Every one that I usually hung out with had a boyfriend. Rose had started dating Scorpius, and Lucy had started going out with Spencer, even the ugliest girl in our dorm had a boyfriend. This wasn't fair! I needed a boyfriend! Except I had two older brothers, so no one would ever dare ask me out because of fear that my idiot brothers would hurt them. Anyway, so I had no one to hang out with who didn't have a boyfriend, so I ended up spending time with Lucy and Spencer. They were all lovey-dovey even though they had only been dating for like three hours. To make it even worse, when Lucy wasn't with Spencer, she was talking about him! I was so desperate, that by the end of the week, I was spending my free time with James and Fred. The James who is my brother, and threatens to break any boys leg, arm, neck, wrist, you name it and he's said it, if they so much as take two steps in my general vicinity. Sometimes, I really hate my brother! But whether or not I despised or loved him, I still spent nearly three whole days with him and my cousin who is nearly as obsessed with "protecting me". When they were in third year, every time Al wrote us, James had a new girlfriend… and Al wrote us quite a lot. But either way, spending time with the two most idiotic people in my family was pure torture! I was tearing my beloved hair out Monday night.

I made it through the week and on Tuesday I went back to The Memory Room.


	10. No Show

**Disclaimer: I live a sad life; I don't own the Harry Potter series. I know, tragic, right?**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last week, but I've had SO much homework. I'm also sorry to say that I probably won't update again next week either. Sorry. But, on other bad news, it's been impossible to type, because, first, I got a really deep paper cut on my finger, AND, I think I sprained two of my fingers.**

**Brighter news: I'm pumped for the Hunger Games. I just saw the commercial on TV for the first time. Josh Hutcherson is so hot! R & R!**

Chapter 10: No Show

Tuesday April 6th 2021

Finally! Solitude! It's not that I don't love my brother, but he really gets on my nerves! He was so annoying, that Fred was actually on my side at the end of the week, when I said that it was unfair that I couldn't have a boyfriend, when he had been hopping from girl to girl when he was my age.

But, now that I was here, I was going to enjoy my time alone. Looking through the boxes, I found the last one from Lily's First Year, titled "Lily Evans' First Year (June)".

"Okey dokey, then," I said as I poured the memories into the Pensieve.

Sunday June 17th 1972

"Happy Birthday, Lily!" That was the first thing I heard as the memories stopped swirling. _It's my birthday?_ I asked myself. _Oh, right, the other Lily…_

They were in the girls' dormitory, and the three friends had kindly awoken Lily from her deep-sleep. What's more is that it looked like she was having a good dream.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked. "My birthday was yesterday, remember?" The others looked at each other and all gave Lily a questioning look. _Oh my Merlin, Grandmum was bonkers!_ I thought to myself. The "birthday girl" sighed and said "Mary, you gave me the lovely pair of earrings with the flowers and butterflies. Marls, you gave me a super beautiful necklace that matched the earrings. And Dork, you gave me a hair elastics and head band that matched both of the other presents."

"Lily, have you been snooping again?" Mary asked, fiddling with her dirty blonde hair.

"What? No! I even know what Sev got me, a huge pack of Sugar Quills. Slughorn got me a bookmark with an engraving that read 'Happy Birthday, Lovely Lily'." She exclaimed.

"Okay, Lils, whatever you say…" Marlene said, putting some eye shadow that complemented her deep blue eyes.

"Stop making me sound like a crazy person! Even my parents sent me a gift, the new book in my favourite series. The only person that didn't give me a present was…" Lily's shoulders drooped forward and her hair fell in her face as she realised who hadn't sent her a gift. "Was Tuney."

Mary, Dorcas and Marlene looked at each other guiltily.

"We just wanted you to forget that your sister didn't even send you a card." Dorcas sympathised. _ Oh, good, she's not bonkers!_

"Well, guys," Lily said as she finally got out of bed. "From now on, if you want me to forget something, don't make me feel like a crazy person, just pretend like it never happened, okay?" The others nodded their heads. "Crap, we're gonna be late for McGonagall!" Lily exclaimed suddenly after looking at her watch. _From the stories Mum and Dad told us, I can only imagine how awful being late for Transfiguration with her would be_, I thought to myself

The girls rushed out of the room as the room swirled around me and became the girls dorm… again, except, this time, there wasn't clothes strung everywhere. Instead, there were suitcases everywhere. _I guess this is the last day of First Year,_ I contemplated.

"I think that's all," said Mary as she exited the washroom.

"You're sure?" asked Lily who was clearly anxious about leaving.

"Pretty sure," Mary replied.

"Lily, calm down!" Marls laughed.

"Yeah, you're kind of freaking out, it's not like we're never coming back, it's just three months. Plus, you're all coming to my house in the middle of break." Dorcas supplied.

"Whatever. Let's get all of this stuff downstairs, and then we can eat." The redhead said.

"Great, let's go!" Marlene yelled as she grabbed her luggage and ran down the stairs. Mary and Dorcas rolled their eyes while Lily said, "I knew that would get her moving."

"She eats almost as much as Potter and Black, and that's really saying something," Dorcas joked as the girls dragged their bags down the stairs.

"Are you girls talking about me again?" Grandpa's voice asked.

"First of all, Potter, Black, we have never talked about you. And second," Lily started.

"We don't plan on it." Mary finished.

"Oh, come on, Meadows, MacDonald, Evans, we all know you were talking about me and James." Sirius said.

"Whatever you say, Black," Dorcas said as she spun on her heels, snatched her bag, and walked out of the common room. Mary and Lily looked at each other before taking hold of their suitcases and running out of the room after her.

The memory swirled and I looked around to see that I was on the _Hogwarts Express_. _I guess I'll never know what Dorcas' spaz was all about, and why it was so important to Lily_, I deliberated until I heard murmuring coming from behind me.

"Severus, my friends don't know I'm here, they think I'm using the loo, so whatever you have to say, say it fast." Lily urged.

"I just needed to make sure that we would be seeing each other over break," Severus said.

"Of course we will, Sev," Lily reassured him. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, you're always spending so much time with those girls…"

"What about your friends?" Grandmum asked.

"What about them?" Severus defended.

"Never mind," Lily said. "I have to be getting back now,"

Lily left the compartment, and rushed to the washrooms to get changed quickly.

The memory spun and I found myself on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"You'll write, right?" Marlene joked, but there was pure terror in her eyes.

"Definitely," Lily said.

"Absolutely," Mary agreed, while Dorcas nodded her head vigorously.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Marlene said dramatically.

"Always the drama queen," Mary said, but she looked close to tears. The girls hugged each other, and then went their separate ways, towards their awaiting families.

"Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad." Lily said. "Where's Tuney?"

"She's at her friend Mandy's birthday party." Lily's Mum answered. _That's awful! How could Petunia not show up to see her sister?_ I thought angrily to myself.

"Oh, okay," Lily answered, clearly disappointed.

"But, since she won't be home for supper, guess what we're having." Her dad proposed.

"I dunno," she answered.

"Tacos!"

"Yay!" Lily said, pretending to be ecstatic. _I should recommend tacos to the House Elves and see if they can make them…_


	11. Back Home

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing fanfiction? No, I would be making a series featuring the Marauders, sadly, J. K. Rowling isn't doing that. :(**

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating Thursday, but I had homework and then yesterday I was busy. This chapter is kinda fluff. Who's pumped for the Hunger Games? I'm actually starting to write a Haymitch centric fic called 'How The Drunkard Became'. The title might need some work, but it's coming along. If you have any title suggestions, feel free to put it in a review or PM me. Oh, and do you guys know what time of year Quidditch try-outs. Enjoy.**

o.O.o

Chapter 11: Back Home

Thursday August 31st 1972

The memory swirled and chucked me out. I searched through the box, and found the vial that read "Lily Evans' Second Year (August-September)". As I poured the liquid into the Pensive, I found myself at that stupid park.

Very little had changed about the park, except that the two kids on the swings were a little older than when I had last seen them. Lily's hair looked a bit longer, though it was hard to tell because it was in a ponytail.

"I can't believe we're going back tomorrow." Lily said.

"Neither can I." Severus responded.

"I don't know if I'll miss being home, or not."

"I know I won't miss home." Severus replied.

"Are they _still _fighting?" Lily asked.

"I don't think they'll ever stop." He said solemnly.

"What I don't get, is how your dad can hate magic."

"Well, your sister hates magic." Severus pointed out. _ Yeah, but she's a bitch! Well, maybe Severus' dad is too_, I thought to myself.

"No, I don't think she hates magic, I think she just hates that I have magic." She said sadly.

"Well, either way, tomorrow will be the last time she's mean to you for a few months."

"Yeah, but even if I don't see her till Christmas, there will still be Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew at Hogwarts." Lily ranted.

"This is all the time we'll have to ourselves until then, so let's enjoy it."

A cool breeze swept through the park where Lily and Severus had been swaying back and forth on the swings. Lily shivered and checked her watch. _Apparently, all Lilys have watches_, I thought to myself. She stood up suddenly, and told Severus "I have to be home in three minutes. I really have to go."

"Ok, it's probably time that I get home as well." Severus murmured, disappointed.

"See you tomorrow," Lily said as they each went their separate ways.

"Bye," I barely heard him say.

The memory twirled and I found myself at the Kings Cross Station parking lot.

The Evans family walked out of their car and into the station.

"It's a school for freaks, that's what you're going back to," Petunia told Lily.

"No it's not, Tuney. It's not a school for freaks!" Lily said fervently.

"Which is why you and that Snape boy both go there?" She spat as she spun on her heels to go see her mother. Harry hooted disdainfully at Petunia.

"I know, Harry. But she didn't use to be this mean; she just got this mean when I got my Hogwarts letter." Harry hooted once again.

"Hello there, Harry," Lily's dad, David, said to Harry. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"It's Tuney," David sighed as Lily said this.

"I don't know why you two can't get along. You girls used to be best friends."

"I know, Daddy, it's just, I…" she looked away and found the Platform 9¾ in the station. A big grin spread across her face.

"You excited?" Lily's father asked.

"Definitely." The two walked in silence until they arrived at the Platform.

"Ready?" Lily nodded her head and her and David walked through the wall. They waited on the other side of the barrier for Tuney and Abigail, Lily's Mum.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Abigail said as she gave her daughter a bone crushing hug.

"I… can't… breathe," Lily stuttered out. Petunia rolled her eyes from behind her mother's back as her sister was released.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm just going to miss you so much!" Abigail's eyes misted as the final call to board the train sounded. Lily walked over to Petunia and waited for her to say something.

"Well, bye, then." Petunia said.

"Bye, Tuney, I'm going to miss you!" Lily said sincerely.

"I'll miss you, too," Petunia replied sarcastically.

"I'm leaving now," Lily announced to her parents as she grabbed her luggage and boarded the scarlet express.

She walked along the little hallway until a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Evans," James said. Lily spun around to look at him. "Miss me over the summer?"

"Not one bit, Potter," Lily spat.

"What about me?" Asked Sirius.

"Nor you, Black," she said as she walked away. A couple of compartments later, she found who she was looking for.

"Lily!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Marlene!" she yelled back. "Mary! Dorcas! I've missed you guys so freaking much!"

"I missed you too, Lily," Dorcas said as she strode over to give Lily a hug.

"We heard a screaming match going on. I take it you saw Potter and Black, possibly with Lupin and Pettigrew." Mary guessed.

Lily _Wingardium Leviosa_-ed her bags onto the top rack as she huffed and sat down.

"They wanted to know if I'd missed their fat heads."

"They actually said that they had fat heads?" Dorcas asked in amazement. The other girls just rolled their eyes and focused their attention back on Lily.

"You said no, right?" Marlene asked.

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?" They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lily announced that she would be getting changed into her school robes.

"Have fun!" Marlene said sarcastically.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Mary said.

"I won't,"

"I'm coming with you!" Dorcas suddenly exclaimed.

"Okay, grab your robes." Lily said, shocked.

"Way ahead of you," Dorcas reached behind her head and took out what I had originally supposed was a pillow, or a rolled up blanket, but in reality, it was her school uniform.

"See ya, M&M!" Dorcas said as she and Lily walked out of the compartment.

"At least we know where the washroom is, this time." Lily said. "Have you seen that Alice girl since that time?"

"Yeah, I've seen her a few times in the common room. Your nose is usually too far buried in a book to notice anything." Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh my Merlin,"

"What?" Lily said, looking around.

"We're going to be at Hogwarts in a few hours." A grin spread across both of the girls faces.

"We're going back home,"


	12. New Discoveries

**Disclaimer: All I have to say is if I wrote it, Fred wouldn't be dead.**

**A/N: According to my friend Ferretess, today is Moony's birthday. Nobody answered my question about Quidditch, so I will ask again. Does anyone know when Quidditch try-outs are? Please, please, please, please, please answer me! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 12: New Discoveries

Friday September 1st 1972

"'Kay, now it's your guys' turn to guard the luggage." Marlene said when Lily and Dorcas came back to the compartment.

"You know, you didn't have to 'guard' the luggage," Lily said uncertainly.

"We know, we just wanted to be good for something." Marlene burst into fake tears as she said this.

"Lily, now look at what you've done," Mary said in mock disapproval. _Yeah, 'cause Lily's so mean and evil and awful_, I said to myself. She started patting Marlene on the back.

"You guys are crazy," Dorcas said quietly as she plopped herself down onto an empty seat.

"Thank you, thank you," exclaimed Marlene as she gave us a bow. "Anyway, off to go get changed." She grabbed Mary's hand, and the girls ran off.

"I was starting to feel really bad," Lily said as Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're such a good person." Dorcas said meaningfully. Lily just blushed and looked away.

"You're a good person too, Dork," Dorcas just rolled her eyes. "No, I really mean it."

The memory swirled to when the girls were getting off of the train.

"Firs' Years over here! Firs' Years over here!" Hagrid yelled. Lily and Mary started turning towards him before Marlene and Dorcas pulled them back.

"We ride in the horseless carriages this year." Marlene said. They got in the stagecoach and sat in silence before Mary leaned over to Lily

"I don't get it, what makes them move?" Mary asked Lily. She just shrugged her shoulders but Dorcas answered the question.

"They're Thestrals,"

"They're what?" Mary asked.

"Thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen someone die." Lily answered quietly. Mary was going to ask another question before she realised what that meant.

"You mean…" she whispered. Lily slowly nodded her head. _Dorcas has seen someone die? I wonder who it was…_, I thought to myself. The girls spent the rest of the carriage ride in an uncomfortable silence. When they finally arrived at the castle, Professor Slughorn was there to greet the more senior students.

"Lovely Lily!" Slughorn yelled excitedly. "How was your summer, my dear?" _Barf, barf, barf_.

"It was really good. We went to Los Angeles in California and to Disneyland. We had a blast." She said.

"Well, you better over into the Great Hall." He said.

"Bye Professor!" The four Second Years exclaimed at once.

When the girls got to the Great Hall and took their seats, Marlene asked, "Lily, why didn't you tell us you went to California?"

"Because I didn't," she said simply. Marlene, Dorcas and Mary exchanged confused looks and looked at Lily for a more in deep explanation. "I told him before the Year ended that that was where I was going."

"Why?" Dorcas and Mary asked simultaneously.

"So that he wouldn't follow me to London," they nodded their heads in understanding._ Wow, this Lily is clever and sneaky, not unlike myself, actually_, I thought to myself.

"He is kinda creepy, especially towards you. I wonder why he didn't invite me into the 'Slug Club'," Marlene said.

"Once he sees your amazing Quidditch skills, you're in for sure. It's me who should be planning to weasel her way into the 'Slug Club'." Mary said. "I mean, Lily's already in it. Dorcas and Marlene will be in it for Quidditch, but what have I ever or will I ever do to get into it?"

"Trust me guys, it's really not all that," Lily said. The girls just looked at her. "Seriously, we just sit around and eat, and then Slughorn asks us how we, or whoever he let us in for, are doing. It's actually rather boring, to be honest. I don't get why you guys are so taken with it."

"Well, it's because –" but Marlene never had the chance to finish what she was saying, because McGonagall called attention to the petrified First Years.

"Do you guys remember being that terrified?" Dorcas whispered, but Lily shushed her saying that the Sorting Hat was going to start singing. _I remember being that petrified. I also remember being so proud of myself when the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor, though I'm sure I would have felt exactly the same way had I been Sorted into any other House_, I remembered.

Sadly, I never got to hear the Sorting Hat's song, because the memory swirled. When the world stopped spinning around and around, I found myself in the Gryffindor Common Room. Judging by the three billion First Years who looked incredibly lost, I figured that it was still the first day of school. I guess Lily really didn't care about the Sorting of the students who were younger than her 'cause either it had no importance to her or it was just incredibly boring, which is what happened to me during my Second Year, 'cause none of my cousins were being Sorted.

Anyway, I looked around, trying to figure out what was so special about this specific moment, when I saw James and Sirius, _it's weird to say that with the 'and'_, talking to some of the new First Years. The young boys were telling the even younger boys to do something but I couldn't hear what.

The three First Years broke away from James and Sirius and started walking towards the girls' dormitory staircase. _Don't the girls' dormitory stairs turn into a slide if a boy steps on them?_ They started walking up the stairs and, just as I imagined, the stairs turned into a chute and the poor First Years slid down.

Lily, who had seen James and Sirius talking to the First Years but had apparently thought nothing of it, marched over to him.

"Potter! Black!" She yelled. "Why did you tell those poor First Years to go up the girls' staircase? You knew very well what would happen; you did it last year. Why would you tell them to do it?"

"Calm down, Evans," James said. "We told them that the girls' staircase turns into a slide and they wanted to try it."

"It's true," Sirius said.

"And how on earth am I to believe that?" Lily demanded.

"You could ask them." Sirius suggested. Just then, the three young boys sidled up beside James and Sirius.

"It's true," one of the boys with curly auburn hair said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Lily asked a bit more calmly.

"Because we thought it would be fun." The First Year who had his black hair in a mullet said._ He's got a mullet, those things are really funny. It makes him look like a blowfish_.

"It's fun discovering new things," the last First Year said._ Isn't that more of a Ravenclaw quality? Though I guess that means that his bravery outweighs his love of learning, like Lily and aunt Hermione_.

"Whatever, just don't do it again." Lily said sternly.


	13. Birthdays and Arguments

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series, I wouldn't have to write a short story for English class, I'd just give my teacher the HP series, so, no, I don't own it, J. K. Rowling does.**

**A/N: I know it's been like a month, so I was thinking, instead of updating every Thursday, how about every other Sunday? Whaddya think? Hopefully this way, I will be able to actually to update on time. Did anyone see the Hunger Games? What did you think of it compared to the book? Personally, I thought it was pretty good, but not as good as the book. :P**

Chapter 13: Birthdays and Arguments

Thursday September 28th 1972

The memory twisted and twirled and I found myself in the Great Hall.

Lily, Dorcas, Mary and Marlene were walking through the door while the boys were pigging out at the Gryffindor table. I saw James give a present to Sirius as he, Remus and Pettigrew started singing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sirius! Happy birthday to you!"

"Hey Meadows, did you hear? It's my birthday, so you have to be nice to me." Sirius said.

"Says who?" Dorcas demanded.

"Says me," Sirius answered.

"Me too," James put in.

"Me as well," Remus said.

"And me," Pettigrew added.

"Well, were you boys nice when it was any of our birthdays?" Dorcas demanded, putting her hands on her hips. Sirius, Remus and Peter nodded their heads. Strangely, James didn't nod.

"Really?" Dorcas asked. "On my birthday, Sirius, you dunked the end of the French braid Marlene made me into your ink pot. You think you're nice?" Remus and Pettigrew all gave Sirius dirty looks. Again, James did nothing.

"Oh don't act all innocent, boys," Marlene said pointing to the three "harmless" boys. She crossed her arms over her chest. _I guess she hasn't noticed that James isn't doing anything_, I thought to myself. "On my birthday, Remus messed up my oral presentation for Transfiguration in front of Professor McGonagall."

Sirius snickered, before Remus smacked his arm and asked innocently. "How could I possibly do that?"

"Not using magic, surely, since we aren't witches and wizards, or anything crazy like that," Dorcas said sarcastically.

"Peter also ate the cake that my mother sent me for my birthday before I had even tasted the icing." Mary added.

"I was hungry," Peter weakly defended. As I turned to see the responses from the girls, I realised that Lily hadn't said anything this entire time either. In fact, she seemed deep in thought. While Marlene and Mary rolled their eyes, Dorcas, who had apparently just noticed her unusual silence, turned to Lily.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Dorcas asked.

"Nothing's wrong, per se, it's just, they didn't do anything to me on my birthday." Lily said.

"So?" Mary asked.

"Well, it's just, I don't know, odd, I guess," Lily continued.

"James, you seem awfully quiet," Marlene observed. As she said this, James' head snapped up, and realisation seemed to dawn on Lily's face. Lily tilted her head so that her shoulder length red hair was partially covering her face.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Sirius said. "James was supposed to do something to Lily on her birthday. You said you'd taken care of it."

"Whoa, look at the time. We should be heading off for Transfiguration with McGonagall!" James said.

"Since when do you care about class?" Mary asked.

"Who cares, let's just grab some toast and head over there," Lily said as she put some jam on the crusty bread and shoved it in her mouth. Since the other boys had already eaten, they just ran off towards Transfiguration. The girls followed Lily's example, shoved pieces of toast in their mouths and chased the guys to class.

The memory twisted and turned, and I found myself in the Girls Dormitory. The girls had pushed Mary and Marlene's four-poster beds together and were sitting crossed-legged facing each other in their pyjamas.

"I just don't get it," Mary said.

"Me neither," added Dorcas. "Why didn't James pull a prank on you, Lils?"

"Maybe he likes her," Marlene teased.

"If anything, the other boys like you," Lily said defensively. "Maybe James was just being chivalrous,"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Lily, but chivalry, along with common sense, died years ago," Dorcas informed Lily sadly. "Imagine how great it would have been to live in the past, where all the men would lay their jackets over puddles so that us ladies wouldn't have to step in them."

"That's not the point," Mary said sternly.

"Then what on earth is the point?" Dorcas demanded.

"The point," Marlene giggled. "Is that Potter _loves_ Lily," the girl in question rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Lily, you know it's true!"

"Now, the real question is do you like him back?" Dorcas said conspiratorially. Mary and Marlene both gave small _Oohs_ before turning to see Lily's response.

"Yeah, for sure I _love _him," Lily answered sarcastically. "Are you guys mental? I have hated Potter for all two years that I've known him, why would you think that I fancy him?"

"Because he fancies you!" Mary exclaimed.

"Which means I fancy him?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Dorcas said.

"What about you and Black?" Lily shot back.

"What about me and Black?" Dorcas yelled.

The two girls started screaming at each other, before Marlene interrupted. "Guys! Why don't we just freaking drop it! Let's just not talk about this again,"

"Fine!" The girls yelled at once and marched over to their beds._ Whoa, overreacting, much?_ They both yanked the white bed sheets back and fell into bed, facing opposite one another.

**A/N: I forgot to mention HAPPY EASTER!**


	14. Apologies

**Disclaimer: If I was J. K. Rowling, I would not have written a book for adults, I would have continued Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So clearly Sundays are no good either. I'm just going to update whenever I can, k? In other news, does anyone have Taylor Swift's new album? I love it! What do you guys think of it? Is anyone else as excited as I am for Halloween? My friend and I are being pacman ghosts and my other friend is pacman. What are you guys being? Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

Chapter 14: Apologies 

Thursday September 28th 1972 (For the purpose of this chapter, **BOLD** writing is Lily's thoughts)

Suddenly the room morphed into the Charms classroom. At the front of the room were Mary and Lily, and at the back of the class sat Marlene and Dorcas. _Wow, these girls can really hold a grudge_, I thought to myself. Lily didn't seem to be focussed on Professor Flitwick, instead, she was sat at her desk staring at the doodled on paper.

**It****'s so obvious that Dorcas fancies Black, why doesn't she just admit it? She can be so thick-headed sometimes! And I definitely don't like Potter! And just because Potter didn't prank me, she thinks he's in love with me? That's insane! Maybe he was just stupid, so he forgot! That's obviously what happened; the arrogant toe-rag was too busy bullying Sev and having his fan club fawn over him to have remembered to prank me. And the girls' philosophy that because he fancies me – which is evidently not true, because if it was, he would have said something by now – I must fancy him too is messed up! Speaking of his fan club, I don't get why they're so obsessed with him anyway. What do he and Black have that any other boy doesn't? Like Amos Diggory in Fourth Year, he's very nice to look at. So what do Black and Potter have that Amos doesn't? Whatever, tomorrow, Dorcas will apologise to me, and everything will be back to the way it was before all this happened.**

Suddenly the room morphed into the Charms classroom. At the front of the room were Mary and Lily, and at the back of the class sat Marlene and Dorcas. _Wow, these girls can really hold a grudge_, I thought to myself. When Flitwick finished up his lecture, he told the class to read pages 156 to 165 for the next class.

The room twisted and turned until I found myself in the same room again. Through the windows, I could see the sun either rising or setting on the horizon. I heard mumbling in the corner of the room. Turning, I saw Marlene and Mary talking to each other.

"They haven't talked to each other since they fought. It's not like them." Marlene was saying.

"Well, what do you expect them to do? Neither is really the type to apologize," Mary whispered.

"Hey guys," Lily said loudly. "You know we can here you, right?"

"Yeah, we aren't deaf or anything," Dorcas added. "Now, do you girls have anything to say to us, since you are the type to apologize?"

"Forget it, I'm not apologizing," Marlene said. Before Mary could say anything, Lily jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. A few seconds later, the toilet flushed and Lily came out.

"So, guys, are you ready for a new day?" Lily asked brightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Dorcas groaned.

"I shower first!" Marlene yelled.

"There are four showers, Marls," Mary said.

"Oh, right,"

The memory swirled and I found myself in the Gryffindor Common Room. Judging by the date on the essay one of the Seventh Years, _Gideon Prewett, I think, my great-uncle,_ it was the same date as the last memory, just later in the day. Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas were lying in a circle on the crimson carpeted floor. The girls had their parchment and books spread out in front of them and were furiously flipping through the pages while quietly whispering to one another. Suddenly Gideon's twin, Fabian, stood up and walked to the Common Room bulletin board and posted something.

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus came bounding through the portrait door, saw the form and ran over to Fabian.

"Is that it?" James asked.

"Yes, Potter, it is." The boys ran over to the board and Sirius and James quickly wrote their names down on it. The girls gave each other a look that clearly read, _What was that all about?_

Marlene got up, walked over to where the boys were standing and asked them what the parchment they signed was. The second Remus finished telling her what James and Sirius had signed up for, Marlene turned around and rushed back over.

"It's the Quidditch try-out, sign-up sheet thing," she said happily, then grabbed Dorcas' hand. "We're going to go sign-up, since I'm guessing you two don't want to."

"No thanks, but we'll come to support, right Mary?" Lily said.

"I don't know, are we allowed?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, I'll go ask James and Sirius," Marlene said. "I'm sure you can though."

Mary nodded her head while Lily just looked back at her work. Marlene and Dorcas made their way to the bulletin board and Dorcas wrote their names down, while Marlene asked James if spectators are allowed to watch the try-outs.

"Why? Evans and McDonald want to come watch us cream all the competition with our amazing Quidditch abilities?" Sirius asked.

"Well, they are coming to see some people cream the competition with their amazing Quidditch abilities, but it won't be you too, I can tell you that much," Dorcas said with a slight smirk before James responded. I didn't get to hear what he said, as the memory swirled and I saw that I was in the Great Hall. Sitting at the Gryffindor closest to the teachers was Lily, Marlene, Dorcas and Mary.

"Yeah, and when I asked James if you guys were allowed to come, Sirius jumped in and asked if you guys were going to see them cream the competition with their, and I quote 'amazing Quidditch abilities'." Marlene was saying.

"Wait, so did you even get an answer out of them?" Lily asked.

"Sorry, it kind of slipped my mind," Marlene said.

"So, it's a good thing that I knew that you would end up forgetting, which is why I asked Fabian if we were allowed," Dorcas said.

"Thank Merlin for Dorcas!" Mary teased.

"Hey, I thought of asking," Marlene argued. "I just didn't follow through with it,"

"Whatever," the girls laughed. A couple of tables down, the Marauders were sat together discussing what I assumed was their next prank.

I heard words like "Quidditch", "McKinnon", "Meadowes", "Evans", "McDonald", and "plan". And there was of course some laughter.

_This can't be good_, I thought to myself. _Are they actually going to do something to the girls during the Quidditch try-outs? Do they realise that they could _die_?_


End file.
